Trauma in the Holodeck
by Anna Rousseau
Summary: Torres stumbles on some 'unusual' holodeck files. Trek/ER crossover
1. Paging Dr. Torres, Holodeck Two

Title: 'Paging Dr. Torres, Holosuite 2"  
Author: Anna Rousseau annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk)  
Genre: ER/Star Trek, Voyager (Don't be put off, please)  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
Series: Interactive fic EPISODE ONE  
Summary: Find out what happens when someone in the 23rd century stumbles on a set of holonovelisations based on a certain medical drama. Yes, this is interactive so post your votes on this most excellent NG.  
  
Insert nessecary disclaimer here......  
  
  
  
  
Lt. B'Elanna Torres walked up to a wall mounted control panel outside the Holo Deck on the USS Voyager. It had been a long day in the Delta Quadrant: afew anomolous nebulae here and there, the obligitory alien attack and the seemingly daily hour long briefings with Captain Janeway in her dull but functional ready-room  
  
What she needed was a few hours R & R in the holosuite: all those saved hours where going to give her a little fun. Torres scanned her personal preferences only to find most of her programmes deleted after the orbital skydiving incident, a matter she really didn't have the energy to think about at the moment.  
  
She recalled that The Doctor had recommended a series of his favourite holonovels, something medical, based on a 21st Century television drama...what was it IR? OR? After searching the database for the programme she pulled up a list of holoprogrammes for a show called 'ER'.  
  
"Hmmm, what to start with...?" Torres muttered as Lt. Tom Paris crept up behind her, unaware of her boyfriend's presence, "'Blizzard', 'Obstruction Of Justice'...who comes up with these titles...'Last Rites'...sounds like a Klingon ceremony to me..."  
  
"Be still my heart!" Tom boomed as B'Elanna jumped in surprise, "If it isn't Miss Chief Engineer actually relaxing...take a hint though, watch out for that Kerry Weaver, think Janeway without caffeine and multiply the angst by Voyager's potential warp capabilities."  
  
"You've tried this?" She asked, but he had disappeared.  
  
B'Elanna turned back to the screen and looked at a familiar tiltle, "Computer, run programme Alpha Gamma 177121 section 06-13. Authorization Torres- Delta Psi Omega."  
  
The computer's lifeless voice acknowledged her comand, "Programme running in Holosuite 2." B'Elanna downloaded details of the characters onto a PADD and studied the personas.  
  
"Computer. New character, Emma Torres, medical student." She ordered a few costume specifications. She entered the holosuite, in a crisp short white labcoat, not sure of what was about to happen.  
  
  
  
WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?  
  
a) Our intrepid Chief Engineer walks into the ER and straight into the arms of one Dr. Dave Malucci.  
  
b) Torres slips on some ice and is rushed into the ER.  
  
c) Walks into the ER and into the middle of that fateful Valentine's party where we do a bit of getting to know the trauma team.  
  
d) Torres gets pelted in the middle of Mark and Elizabeth's snowball fight and tries to calm her Klingon temper.  
  
  
get back to me via: alt.tv.er.creative  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Party

Title: 'The Party' Part 2  
Author: Anna Rousseau annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk)  
Genre: ER/Star Trek, Voyager   
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
Series: Interactive fic EPISODE TWO  
Summary: Torres steps into a holonovelisation of Be Still My Heart and takes on the persona of Emma Torres, third year med student. See how she copes and vote on what happens next via the alt.tv.er.creative news group.  
  
Thank you for the great response- thank you to all who voted and I hope you vote in this installment too. I decided from the votes to try and incorparate a bit of each high-scoring consequence into the story.  
  
RESULTS:  
  
a) Our intrepid Chief Engineer walks into the ER and straight into the arms of one Dr. Dave Malucci.  
  
3 VOTES  
  
b) Torres slips on some ice and is rushed into the ER.  
  
1 VOTE  
  
c) Walks into the ER and into the middle of that fateful Valentine's party where we do a bit of getting to know the trauma team.  
  
4 VOTES  
  
d) Torres gets pelted in the middle of Mark and Elizabeth's snowball fight and tries to calm her Klingon temper.  
  
3 VOTES  
  
  
  
PART TWO- 'THE PARTY'  
  
  
B'Elanna ran like an one of those 20th Century olympic sprinters Paris always garbled on about when she entered the holosuite. She hadn't expected something quite as cold, and the gods weren't the only beings to know that Klingons hated the cold.  
  
She noticed a sign just outside an ancient looking building -County General Hospital, beyond that was a set of sliding doors emblazoned with the word EMERGENCY. Torres checked the PADD, she was in a place called Chicago in the second month of the third millennium. *Chicago*, Paris had mentioned it before, and she had determined from an earlier holo-representation to never go there if she got back to the Alpha Quadrant.  
  
The doors opened with a familiar sound of hydraulic hissing and Torres, glanced around at the interior of the emergency room. The first thing that struck her was the excurciatingly loud mucic that penetrated the crisp night air. She took a deep breath, unperturbed by what she had seen so far and elbowed open the second set of swinging doors.   
  
She walked forward slowly heading to the reception and consulted her PADD, no-one paid any attention to her, so she decided to read up on what the situation was.   
  
It was Valentine's Day...some sort of weird Earth custom she remembered being taught about at school. Torres didn't have any patience for this sort of thing. It was just another excuse for people to waste replicator rations of cheap heart shaped chocolates and foul smelling artificial flowers.   
  
"Ouf!" Torres grunted as she collided with another person, she felt her blood boil which resulted in her spurting out a line of Klingon obscenities, "P'taQ!"  
  
The offender took a step back, "Whoa, I'm sorry!"   
  
Torres glared back at the man, her temper calmed as she observed his generally sorry face, he was quite tall, not as tall as Tom though. He appeared to be a doctor, she studied his face and determined he was part latino like herself, he had dark brown eyes...well cut hair...strong shoulders...  
  
She shook her head and stapped out of what was happening to her, "Well watch it next time..." she read his badge "Malucci!"  
  
"People call me Dr. Dave," Malucci shouted above the music as he tried to place her face with no results. "But Dave will do."  
  
Torres saw the confused look on his face, "Torres, Emma Torres. I'm a third year medical student, due to start my ER rotation today." She fumbled through some hastily rehearsed lines, hoping she didn't look too out of place. She held her hand out to shake his.  
  
Dave grabbed her hand and twirled her around along to the music, "Hmm, we're slow right now, so why don't you have some fun, huh?"  
  
Torres broke out of his grip, "Maybe later, *Dr. Malucci*, I'd like to speak to the person in charge."  
  
Dave shrugged his shoulders as he headed over where some nurses were dancing with a tall brunette who wore huge looped earrings, "Dr. Greene and the Chief are off, so Dr. Kovac is in charge."  
  
Bewildered, Torres tried to extract more information from the young doctor, "Which one?"  
  
"Tall, Croatian...there next to Carol, uh...the nurse who's sitting at the desk eating cake," Dave hollered pointing to a goodlooking human and a dark haired woman.  
  
Torres approached the couple who were yelling remarks to each other over the increasingly violent music, "Excuse me!"  
  
She accompanied this with a tap on the doctor's shoulder, he turned to her and gave her a smile, "Speak up, I can't hear you!"  
  
Torres showed him her holographic CGH ID card and began to shout louder, "I'm starting my ER rotation today!"  
  
"HUH?" Kovac asked as the nurse, Carol, leaned over and tried to listen to what they were saying.  
  
Torres leaned over and shouted into his ear, "I'M STARTING MY ER ROTATION!"  
  
Kovac covered his ear, "You don't have to shout, Miss Torres!"  
  
"Sorry!" Torres replies, not really apologising, just trying to mask her fustration.  
  
Kovac and the nurse smiled at her, "It is slow, yes? Enjoy the party, have some cake and we'll start later. That OK, huh?"  
  
"Fine!" Torres mouthed as she glanced at the cake that Carol was picking at, it was a bright shade of blue. Something told the Starfleet lieutenant that even though it looked disgusting, it probably tasted better than anything Neelix cooked. She sighed, but it wasn't Banana Pancakes!  
  
She smiled as one of the nurses, who looked as though he was American-Japanese like Harry Kim, passed her some cake on a paper plate, "Yosh Takada!"  
  
Torres shook his hand as she shouted back her holo-novel name, "Emma Torres!"  
  
"Med-student, huh?" Yosh asked as he glanced at her short white lab coat and badge, "There are lots of you at the moment, Lucy, Abby..."  
  
A latino nurse laughed hysterically at something one of the other nurses said, Yosh started introduction, "Oh, Emma Torres, this is Chuni Marquez!"  
  
Chuni gave her a wave, "Hi Emma, where'ya from?"  
  
"Umm, some place out west," she replied trying a bite of the cake, well it wasn't Gagh at any rate, "Oh, its Torres, everyone calls me that."  
  
"OK," Chuni replied as she introduced the nurse next to her. "This is Conni Oligario...umm, that's Lydia Grabarsky...Yosh...Randi Fronzak, Haleh Adams...Dr. Benton...Dr. Finch...oh, Dr. Chen...Amira...that's Carol Hathaway sitting next to Kovac..." Chuni rattled off a list of names, pointing at various people in the room, some gave her smiles, hand-shakes and waves, whilst others just a nod.  
  
An asian nurse gave Torres a smile as she pressed her fingers in her ears, "Lily Yorvik!"  
Torres smiled back as two people she hadn't seen before stopped at the desk, they were both in long winter coats.  
  
"Much more fun than OB!" The woman shouted to the man above the escalading noise emmitted from the sound system on the desk.  
  
Torres noticed that Dave was already hitting on Randi, she scorned him mentally. Now, who did that womanizer remind her of, Torres thought sarcastically.  
  
"We like to party down here in the ER!" The tall man replied. He took off his jacket whilst squinting at a board that was mounted on the wall behind Torres. He was young- late twenties, with short brown hair and deep brown eyes, just like the woman he was with. She noticed that the man looked tired and the woman wore a hang-dog expression, like many of the Starfleet ensigns assigned to deep space missions.  
  
Lily introduced them, "Abby, Carter- this is Emma Torres our new med-student, Emma this is Abby Lockhart and Dr. John Carter."  
  
She shook both the preoffered hands, and after polite conservation, the doctor who insisted to be called Carter, just as B'Elanna insisted to be called Torres, turned to Lily. Abby walked over to Kovac and Carol, attempting to make conservation over the rock music.  
  
"Lucy hasn't got that leg lac yet?" Carter asked as Lily tried to block out the back ground music.  
  
"No, she's still waiting on a pysch consult for the patient in curtain three," the nurse replied. Torres found the patient on the board, a P. Sobricki.  
  
Carter sighed and headed off in the direction of the patient. Torres took this as her oppertunity to save her ear drums.  
  
"Dr. Carter!" Torres yelled after him, "Do you want me to check on her?"  
  
Carter turned around as he started to roll up his sleeves and took a step towards Torres, "Well..."  
  
  
WHAT HAPPENS NEXT  
  
a) Carter and Torres go to check on Lucy together.  
  
b) They decide to enjoy the party, and check on Lucy later.  
  
c) Carter decides to check on Lucy himself and let Torres return to the party.  
  
d) One of the Voyager crew turn up. Specify.  
  
  
  
Get back to me via a.t.e.c  
  
Feel free to archive, just contact me at  
  
annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Behind the Door

Title: 'Behind the Door' Part 3  
Author: Anna Rousseau annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk)  
Genre: ER/Star Trek, Voyager  
Rating: PG-13 (violence)  
Series: Interactive fic EPISODE THREE  
Summary: Torres steps into a holonovelisation of Be Still My Heart and takes  
on the persona of Emma Torres, third year med student. See how she copes and  
vote on what happens next via the alt.tv.er.creative news group.  
  
WARNING - TRAUMATIC STORY!  
  
Thank you for all your votes, not as many as last time- but I hope every one votes again after this installment...this is slightly off thread, but hey Wimbledon comes but once a year, WAY TO GO VENUS!  
  
  
RESULTS  
  
a) Carter and Torres go to check on Lucy together.  
  
5 votes most of you want to see Torres kick some pyscho ass...see what we can do  
  
b) They decide to enjoy the party, and check on Lucy later.  
  
0 votes couldn't bear to see Lucy left, eh?  
  
c) Carter decides to check on Lucy himself and let Torres return to the  
party.  
  
0 votes oh the irony of it!  
  
d) One of the Voyager crew turn up. Specify.  
  
1 vote - Tom Eugene Paris, one and only Ensign/ former Lt. helm boy  
  
  
  
  
  
"BEHIND THE DOOR" - PART THREE  
  
  
"Lucy hasn't got that leg lac yet?" Carter asked as Lily tried to block out  
the back ground music.  
  
"No, she's still waiting on a pysch consult for the patient in curtain three," the nurse replied. Torres found the patient on the board, a P. Sobricki.  
  
Carter sighed and headed off in the direction of the patient. Torres took this as her oppertunity to save her ear drums.  
  
"Dr. Carter!" Torres yelled after him, "Do you want me to check on her?"  
  
Carter turned around as he started to roll up his sleeves and took a step towards Torres, "Well...sure, you can never start soon enough, this way Miss Torres."  
  
B'Elanna joined the side of the young doctor as they passed giggling couples, stumbling out of darkened and deserted examination rooms, "It's just Torres, Dr. Carter. No *miss*."  
  
He smiled at her as he finished off rolling up the sleeve of his left arm, "It's just Carter, Torres. No *doctor*."  
  
"Hmm," Torres smiled back as he pushed open a heavy wood door, the sign out side read *Curtain Area Three*. "It certainly is dark in here!"  
  
Carter nodded, peering into the darkness as he held back the door with one hand, waiting for Torres to go in first. A look of confusion passed across his face, which was quickly replaced with a grin as he leant over in to the side of where Torres was standing by the first gurney. The gurney where Lucy's patient had been was still waiting to be made, and the curtain around the third bed had been drawn around an elderly lady who had died a few miutes ago, well that was what Torres had gathered from reading the patient board at the administration desk. "Lucy must've taken Sobricki up to psych," Carter commented, his voice was muffled as he was currently facing the floor.  
  
When he straightened up, she could see the reason for this action. He held out a heart shaped card in front of him. It was covered in red foil and the inside with inscribed with Lucy's name with a cursive scrawl that Carter identified as Yosh Takada's, though Torres had to read the name at the bottom before she knew that.  
  
"Look at that!" Carter said, a laugh in his voice, "Yosh must've sent every one in the ER a Valentine's except me."  
  
"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Torres muttered, getting accustomed to the dark of the room.  
  
"You one of the bah'humbuggers of the Valentine season?"  
  
Torres did not get what he was on about, so she gave a little indecipherable grunt, "I suppose it's back to the party then."  
  
"You don't seem that enthusiastic!" Carter laughed, "Don't you like the music?"  
  
"Oh, it's not my thing," Torres replied she lent against the door, facing Carter who lent against the frame as he checked his watch, "my boyfriend's maybe, but not mine."  
  
"What are you into?"  
  
Torres grinned, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Well, it can't be..." Carter's smile dropped and he turned his head.  
  
Torres looked at him, worridly, "What?"  
  
"Did...did you hear that?" Carter asked, his eyes wide as he crept into the darkness of the room, cautiously but not afraid.  
  
"What did you hear?" Torres asked as she pricked her ears, not really hearing much against the pounding noise produced from the party in the main part of the emergency room. Then she heard it. A noise.  
  
It made her blood curdle. Torres shivered despite the warmness of her surroundings.  
  
A moan. A pathetic whimper that could only be heard with difficulty. It wasn't much but it spoke volumes. It conveyed, fear, hope, apprehension...terror.  
  
Carter ran around to the far side of the second gurney. "Oh my god!" he dropped to the floor, clasping his hand over his mouth, "No, Lucy, no!....oh God...Lucy?"  
  
Torres ran around to why Carter was kneeling, she gasped as she saw a pretty humanoid laid on her back, her clothes saturated with bright red blood which also coated the cool tiled floor. She knelt opposite Carter as he spoke erratically, stroking Lucy's hair and trying to establish the severity of her injuries. "God, Luce! Who did this!"  
  
Torres watched as Carter proceeded to hold her in an upright postion in his arms, folding her in affectionate embrace, her face facing towards his from his lap. Lucy's arms twitched as though she meant to respond. Her eyes were open wide, shocked, and her mouth formed words involuntarily.  
  
"Get someone!" Carter asked Torres, not taking his eyes away from Lucy, "Lucy, please, hold on...I"  
  
Torres stopped, paralysed by the look in Carter's eyes, transfixed to the spot. He looked staright through her as she gazed back in terror as a dark figure from behind the curtain appeared an plunged a long, polished surface into the young man's back. The knife was retracted then forced into the lower part of Carter's back, twisting the implement. Torres looked on horrified at the contorsion of Carter's facial features and sickened by the gleeful visage of the attacker.  
  
Carter gasped, choked on his breath and stared at Torres, then at Lucy as he reached gingerly behind his back, and painfully retrieving it. Carter recoiled at the sight of his hand dripping with his own blood.  
  
Torres watched the stabber more quickly and quietly to the door. She forced her unresponsive body to get up, and she quickly grabbed his arms, causing the weapon he carried to fall to the ground with a metallic clatter. Torres performed a well practised series of manoeuvers, first twisting the man's arms backward, hitting him across the face and pressing her thumb and index finger against two specific areas of his neck. She watched on with satisfaction as she felt the assailant grow limp underneath her touch and then falling to the ground.  
  
She moved over to where the two holo-characters laid, not sure why she felt such stong feelings for a series of photonic projections. Torres watched as Carter fell back on to the floor after attempting to push himself up. A bloody hand print accompanied the expanding and multiplying pools of red liquid on the floor. She watched as Carter lay gasping for breath on the ground, the young girl's forehead touching his own, which was laced with the perspiration of a cold sweat.  
  
"Lucy," he groaned, Lucy nodded back slowly, as her breathing became incresingly shallowed and laboured, "I love you."   
  
Carter's voice broke, and the solitary tear that cascaded down his flushed cheak mirrored Lucy's with a fearful symmetry and precision timing.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes and mouthed two words before her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth lay still, lips slightly parted.  
  
Carter's breath also slowed as he gasped through mixed emotions, "Lucy?" His strained voice faded as his eyes rolled back and were covered with his eyelids.  
  
Torres wiped her face ad inhaled deeply, panic struck.  
  
"Computer, halt programme."  
  
  
  
WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?  
  
a) Torres leaves the holodeck and goes off to cry, panic struck. Then returns to try and save their lives with 23rd Century gadgetry.  
  
b) Torres reruns the programme and becomes obsessed with keeping Lucy and Carter alive (a la Groundhog Day).  
  
c) Torres trys to create a miracle happy ending to the episode with the aid of super whizz kid Ensign Harry Kim- holoprogrammer extrodinaire.  
  
d) Programme doesn't shutdown properly, Sobricki steals the Doctor's mobile emitter and goes on a killing spree on Voyager....hey, I needed a fourth option.  
  
  
PLEASE VOTE ....on the alt.tv.er.creative news group  
  
annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk  
  
please archive- inform me of the web page though, SVP  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Erase/Rewind

Title: "Erase/Rewind" Part Four  
Author: Anna Rousseau annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk  
Series: Interactive Fiction Part Four  
Genre: ER/VOY Crossover  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: Torres experiences the stabbing of Lucy and Carter in 'Be Still My  
Heart' in a holonovelisation of ER and feels very un-Klingonly emotional  
towards the events involving two photonic projections.  
  
Disclaimer: All these characters do NOT belong to me...but if TPTB at WB are  
reading, it's a month till my birthday...  
  
  
Thank you for the brilliant response- this really helps me write, and as I'm  
a newbie- it is very reassuring to know my fic is being read.  
  
  
RESULTS  
  
a) Torres leaves the holodeck and goes off to cry, panic struck. Then  
returns to try and save their lives with 23rd Century gadgetry.  
  
1/2 a vote  
  
b) Torres reruns the programme and becomes obsessed with keeping Lucy and  
Carter alive (a la Groundhog Day).  
  
8 votes  
  
c) Torres trys to create a miracle happy ending to the episode with the aid  
of super whizz kid Ensign Harry Kim- holoprogrammer extrodinaire.  
  
1/2 a vote  
  
d) Programme doesn't shutdown properly, Sobricki steals the Doctor's mobile  
emitter and goes on a killing spree on Voyager....hey, I needed a fourth  
option.  
  
2 votes thankfully outvoted- I would've had to do a pardody if it won, a  
la 'The Katty and Camille Mysteries'(only my friends'll get this g).  
  
  
  
  
  
PART FOUR - 'ERASE/REWIND'  
=========================  
  
  
Torres pulled open the door of the examinination room and rushed down the  
eerily silent hallways of the holoprogramme, watching as certain photonic  
projections faded without warning as the computer terminated the programme.  
  
Her Starfleet issue boots made a sharp tapping noise against the 20th  
Century linoneum as she hurried past frozen holocharacters: laughing,  
dancing, chewing the mysterious blue cake - all oblivious to the fact that  
two of their collegues were in a critical condition on the floor of a  
deserted exam room, in pain and dying. It was almost painful to see their  
carefree expressions and relaxed manner.  
  
Torres shook her head and pushed past Dr. Dave who was in the process of  
eyeing the backside of the receptionist someone had introduced her to  
earlier called Randi. As she pushed the doors open, most of the ER faded  
from around her and when she turned around to look back once she got to the  
exit, no trace remained of the holonovel, just an unfamiliar feeling in her  
stomach and a bitter taste in her mouth.  
  
******************  
  
  
Ensign Harry Kim and Lieutenant Tom Paris rounded the corner of the  
corridor as they approached the holodeck. They were both kitted out for an  
apres-night-shift game of hoverball on the holodeck and were conversing on  
one of their favourite topics, even when Tom was 'attached', women.  
  
"So," Tom asked, looking at Harry who looked back at him blankly.  
  
"So, what?" Harry replied in the same probing manner.  
  
"So you and Seven," Tom said with a laugh.  
  
Harry sighed, exasperatedly, "What about 'me and Seven'?"  
  
Tom opened his mouth, but never actually got any words out as B'Elanna  
rushed oput of Holodeck 2 and brushed past him aggressively, nearly pushing  
him over.  
  
"Hey!" Harry called after her. "Fancy a round of hoverball?"  
  
Torres never looked back, she just shouted over her shoulder at the two  
officers vermently, "I've had enough of the holodeck for one day!"  
  
Tom started after her, but gave up on the ground that B'Elanna's moods were  
a hopeless cause, "What did I do?"  
  
Harry smiled at Tom's face which was etched with perplexment, "Hormones,  
Tom."  
  
************************  
  
  
Torres paced back and forth in her quarters trying to think what had gotten  
into her. For heaven's sake, she could disembowel a Cardassian in two  
seconds with her bat'leth without flinching, but a holoprogramme was making  
her sick. At times like this she blamed her human side.  
  
But this wasn't the first time.  
  
She remembered how nauseaus and disturbed she had felt when Chakotay had  
told her that all their friends from the Marquis had been killed. Torres  
thought painfully back to the holorepresentation she had worked on when she  
tried to reconcile her 'survivor's guilt', well that was The Doctor had  
called it.  
  
Torres headed out of the door, grabbing a tricorder from a shelf as she  
went, also pocketing her phaser. She still had an hour until her shift  
started and she certainly wasn't in the mood to get any sleep.  
  
A few minutes later Torres found a free holosuite and stepped up to the  
control panel and tapped the screen, "Computer, run programme Alpha Gamma  
177121 section 06-13. Authorization Torres- Delta Psi Omega."  
  
"Programme initiated," the computer chirped as the door opened.  
  
Torres stepped into the snow, "Computer, initiate holocharacter  
accessories: Emma Torres."  
  
She watched as the lab coat appeared around her, and her starfleet  
regulation top morphed into a crimson turtle neck. Torres stepped forward  
into the holoprogramme, then stopped, drew her phaser and shouted into the  
cold air.  
  
"Computer, disengage safety devises," Torres asked as she trudged forward  
again.  
  
"Command over-ruled," the computer reported.  
  
Torres sighed as she shouted back, "Over-ride, authorisation Paris- Gamma  
Epsilon Alpha."  
  
"Safety features offline."  
  
She hurried to the door, and pushed it open,bracing herself for what she  
had to do.  
**********************  
  
Dave Malucci grabbed a handful of nuts and chewed them in an undignified  
way. Carol Hathaway grimiced as she shouted at him above some loud rock  
music, "God, Malucci. Could you shut your mouth, geez."  
  
Dave opened his mouth even more as he chewed, which aggravated Carol even  
more, "That is gross. Kate eats like a finishing school graduate compared to  
you."  
  
Dave spoke at her, his mouth still full, "Well, I'm not Kate, am I!" Half  
chewed nuts flew at Carol, and she wiped them off.  
  
"Malucci! No you're not, thank god!" Carol felt sick as she examined her  
top. Dave smiled and walked away a happier man for annoying the charge  
nurse.  
  
As he walked to the lounge, a young woman in a lab coat ran into him,  
"Ouf!" The young woman exclaimed as she collided with him, cursing something  
under her breath.  
  
Malucci took a step back, and held his hands in the air in a peaceful  
gesture, "Whoa! I'm sorry!"  
  
The brunette scowled at him, "Watch it, Malucci!" She grunted as she pushed  
past him.  
  
"People call me Dr. Dave," Malucci shouted above the music as he tried to  
place her face with no results. "But Dave will do."  
  
Malucci lent forward and stared at her ID tag- Hmm, never heard of her. But  
she  
did seem familiar.  
  
He pulled her around and started to dance with the attractive woman, "Med  
student, eh? Well relax, no patients at the moment."  
  
The woman scowled at him again before she disentangled herself and rushed  
down the hallway, "Not now, Dave!"  
  
Dave stood there dumbstruck, "What is with everyone today?"  
  
******************  
  
Torres pushed open the door and pan over to the side of the middle gurney.  
Lucy  
was already laying there, blood was beginning to clot in her hair. Her lips  
moved  
slowly mouthing words, a faint gurgle could be heard in her throat. Torres  
saw a  
bloody laceration near the base of her neck.  
  
Her heart plunged. She had let it happen again. Suddenly she heard a sound  
behind  
her, the attacker was behind her, his knife poised and ready to be forced  
into the ridged  
skin of her back.  
  
Torres drew her phaser quickly from her side and the shrill sound of its  
fire soon echoed  
around the deserted room. A dull thud marked her success at stunning the  
attacker, yet  
she felt no accomplishment. Lucy was still going to die.  
  
"Computer," Torres barked, "restart programme."  
  
  
**********************  
  
Dave Malucci grabbed a handful of nuts and crammed them into his mouth in  
an undignified  
way, trying to guess how many he could fit in there before he stopped  
breathing. It was a sort of  
project he had going on. Carol Hathaway grimaced as he started to choke, his  
body racked with  
splutters. She shouted at him above some loud rock music, "God, Malucci.  
What do have- a death  
wish or something."  
  
Carol sighed as she performed a Heimlich manoever on the resident, nuts  
popped out of his mouth  
as she gave him a lecture on the proper consumption of nuts, "That is so  
immature, so that one day when  
medically trained staff are around you and you could end up dead.  
  
Dave coughed and gave a sarcastic expression, "Oh yes, death by nuts...I  
can see the bill boards now,  
thank you for that, mom."  
  
Carol rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later then, as you get rolled in on a  
gurney, choking to death..." her  
voice grew louder as she tried to put her point across, Dave was already  
walking away.  
  
"OK, OK, OK! Geez, lighten up Carol, it's a party!"  
  
As he walked to the lounge, a young woman in a lab coat ran into him,  
"Ouf!" The young woman exclaimed as she collided with him, cursing something  
under her breath.  
  
Malucci took a step back, and held his hands in the air in a peaceful  
gesture, "Whoa! I'm sorry!"  
  
Dave was hit with the uneasy feeling of deja vu. He guessed it was the  
result of  
the choking incident.  
  
The brunette scowled at him, "Watch it, Malucci!" She grunted as she pushed  
past him  
  
"People call me Dr. Dave," Malucci shouted above the music as he tried to  
place her face with no results. "But Dave will do."  
  
As he made a grab for her for the next dance, she slid over on a wet patch  
on the floor,  
taking Dave over as she fell to the ground.  
  
Dave smiled as he looked up to her dazed face. She was unusually pretty,  
latino- like him.  
"Oh, this is so sudden!" He quipped, "Miss...?"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes, "Torres!" She picked herself off from on top of  
Malucci and started  
down the corridor, not even giving him a backward glance.  
  
"Geez!" Malucci exlaimed, "What is the matter with every one!"  
  
  
**********************  
  
Torres opened the door and gave out a loud sigh. There was the man  
leaning over behind a  
gurney, his patient's gown spluttered with blood.  
  
She raised her phaser and pressed the button absentmindedly, the  
attacker fell to the floor.  
Third time was apparently not lucky for Lucy.  
  
Behind her the door opened and she came face to face with Dr. Carter. He  
looked at her face,  
then at the phaser and back to her face, "Who are you?"  
  
Torres grunted in annoyance and yelled above the music pouring through  
the door, "Computer, restart  
programme!"  
  
***********************  
  
Dave Malucci grabbed a handful of nuts and chucked them into his mouth in  
an undignified  
way, half of them missed their target and ricocheted off the desk and  
computer. Carol Hathaway  
grimaced as one hit her in the face. She shouted at him above some loud rock  
music, "God,  
Malucci. For once, try and get them in your mouth."  
  
Dave picked up another handful of nuts and threw them aimlessly into his  
mouth, which  
aggravated Carol even more, "That is gross. Kate eats like the Queen of  
England compared to  
you."  
  
Dave spoke at her, his mouth still full, "Hey, I'm a twenty-somthing, I'm  
allowed to do this, its  
what I live for." Half chewed nuts flew at Carol, and she wiped them off.  
  
"Euh, Gross!"Carol felt sick as she examined her top. Dave smiled and  
walked away a happier  
man for annoying the charge nurse, with his dazzling display of profficient  
projectile spitting.  
  
As he walked to the lounge, a young woman in a lab coat ran into him,  
"Ouf!" The young woman exclaimed as she collided with him, cursing something  
under her breath.  
  
Malucci took a step back, and held his hands in the air in a peaceful  
gesture, "Whoa! I'm sorry!"  
  
He thought he'd seen her before, but a lot of the last five minutes seemed  
like a de ja vu...a few too many of those candy hearts, Dave presumed.  
  
The brunette scowled at him, "Watch it, Malucci!" She grunted as she pushed  
past him  
  
"People call me Dr. Dave," Malucci shouted above the music as he tried to  
place her face with no results. "But Dave will do."  
  
She didn't even turn around.  
  
"Geez!" Malucci exlaimed, "What is the matter with every one."!  
  
Dave headed towards the reception, determined to have a good time, if no  
one else was. Where was Lucy, she might be up for a bit of fun. Malucci  
decided to go chat up Randi, he had plenty of time to dance with Lucy,  
afterall, she was coming to the bash at the Jazz Note after their shift.  
  
Suddenly he stopped.  
  
Was it his imagination or was that brunette carrying a gun?  
  
******************  
  
  
Torres pushed open the door to the examination room. It was still dark and  
she swung her phaser in front of her, checking behind the door. She breathed  
a sigh of relief as she saw the young blonde, Lucy Knight, watching over a  
patient as she sat on a stool, talking agitatedly to someone on the other  
end of the phone.  
  
"Yes, Sobricki," Lucy sighed, not noticing Torres' presence. "S O B R I C K  
I."  
  
She spelt out the letters slowly and clearly so not to confuse the person  
on the other end who obviously had the literacy capability of a kindergarden  
student.  
  
Lucy looked heavenward and noticed Torres edging closer to the bed, "Emma  
Torres, third year," B'Elanna said as way of identification. She held her  
phaser in the folds of her lab coat, still ready for anything out of the  
ordinary.  
  
"No, I can not come up," Lucy rolled her eyes, "no...wait..." Lucy cupped  
her hand over the receiver and whispered to Torres, "Can you watch him while  
I go get a consult?"  
  
"Sure," Torres replied as Lucy confirmed comething over the phone.  
  
Lucy hung up and headed out of the door with a chart, "I owe you one."  
  
Torres was about to reply when she felt a sharp pain in the lower part of  
her back. It throbbed and increased, spreading throughout the area. She  
turned around to see the attacker, lunging at her viciously with a large  
butcher's knife.  
  
She reeled back, loosing her balance and becoming faint. Her skull collided  
painfully with the floor. Fear racked her body as the patient came up to  
her, hovering the point of the blade at her abdomen. Torres raised her arm  
slowly and took aim, cautiously, so not to aggravate the pain in her back.  
  
She pressed the trigger with all her force, willing it to work. The phaser  
remained silent, he was edging closer and closer with malice etched across  
his face. The phaser pack was dead from the earlier round of phaser fire.  
  
Torres dropped the phaser and her hand went limp.  
  
Her entire body lost any will and in her mind she slipped into darkness.  
  
  
  
WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?  
  
  
a) Tom and Harry drop in from their game of hoverball to find ER crew  
working on Torres.  
  
b) Janeway turns up to see why Torres over-ruled the safety protocols, and  
she is whisked to the sickbay for some 23rd century trauma work.  
  
c) What do you think should happen next?  
  
  
Votes back via ATEC  
  
Feel free to archive, just tell me where I can visit your site.  
  
e-mail annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk  
  



	5. Breathless

Title: "Breathless" Part Five  
Author: Anna Rousseau annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk  
Series: IntERactive Fiction Part Five  
Genre: ER/VOY Crossover  
Rating: PG 13  
Summary: In the holodeck, Torres is attacked by Sobricki after she tries to save Carter and Lucy, the only problem being she disengaged the safety protocols.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm. Please don't sue me, I am too young to die...  
  
Thank you for the large response to this story and for all the ideas you put forth for option c), I hope I can mix and match most of the elements to make this chapter interesting.  
  
RESULTS  
  
a) Tom and Harry drop in from their game of hoverball to find ER crew  
working on Torres.  
  
7 VOTES  
  
b) Janeway turns up to see why Torres over-ruled the safety protocols, and  
she is whisked to the sickbay for some 23rd century trauma work.  
  
1 VOTE  
  
c) What do you think should happen next?  
  
1 VOTE Carter goes to look for Lucy and finds Torres (JaclynRae)  
  
1 VOTE Torres is worked on in the ER and then transferred to the sickbay (EHursh)  
  
4 VOTES Carter gets stabbed when he looks for Lucy, Lucy returns from pysch and the ER team have to work on them (Heather; JR; Kristen; Pam Smith)  
  
2 VOTES Tom drops in to find Torres, then there is a short on the holodeck meaning no one can get in or out and he is forced to help the team (HeavenSent4973; Darragh Hickey)  
  
1 VOTE Dave stops Carter as he goes to look for Lucy and asks him about Torres, and they both go to curtain three (Cimerene)  
  
  
"BREATHLESS" PART FIVE  
======================  
  
"Hey, Dave," Randi Fronzac pulled on his scrub top, luring him towards the area that had been claimed as the dance floor. "What'cha say, you wanna dance?"  
  
Dave Malucci was gazing down the hall after the woman who had dashed off in such a hurry. That had been five minutes ago, but still he was debating if security needed to be informed of her suspicious actions. He shook his head to clear the question from his brain and instantly turned to the vivacious desk clerk with a charismatic smile.  
  
Randi was leaning provocatively close to him, he felt her breath on his neck and the smell of her hair.  
  
"With you, anytime," Dave replied following her lead. He smiled, she was definately coming on to him. Even though they annoyed the hell out of each other, Dave couldn't deny the sharp electric current that ran up his spine when she placed her hands on his shoulders and his arms went impulsively to her well defined waist. Randi tossed back her mahogony layered hair and her deep brown eyes made contact with his whilst they danced. She moved closer to him and he began to reciprocate Randi's advances.  
  
But there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. Dave broke thier gaze and grabbed Carter as he walked past them, engaged in some friendly banter with the nurses.  
  
"Carter can we talk?" Dave disentangled himself, before apologising to Randi who waited patiently for him to return.  
  
"Yeah, as long as we walk, I've gotta check on Lucy," Carter replied, rolling up one of his sleeves.  
  
Malucci matched Carter's pace as they headed down the hall, "Do you have a new med-student? Torres...mm, Emma Torres?"  
  
Carter laughed as they nearly bumped into a nurse and a radiology technician who burst out of the drug supply room, "Isn't Randi enough for ya, Dave?"  
  
Dave raised his eyebrows with a nervous laugh, "So you don't know her?"  
  
"Never heard her name," Carter opened the door to Curtain Three and he and Dave stepped into the deserted exam room. "Oh, I thought Lily said they were still waiting for a consult?"  
  
"Hmm," Dave said, noticing something out of the corner of his eye. He rushed around to the other side of the center gurney, a masculine scream emmitted from his mouth as he dropped to the floor.  
  
Torres' body lay on the ground, her olive coloured skin was broken in several places where blood now protruded. He eyes were fixed open, but yet she wasn't concious, her fearful stare unnerved the young doctor.   
  
Dave found only a faint pulse and weak breath sounds, "Carter, geez...Carter I need some help." He heard only a moan and a gasp by way of reply.  
  
Carter was stood by the door, a confused look covered his face as he pulled his hand from behind his back. Malucci saw that all his fingers were covered with blood.  
  
The attacker stood behind Carter, his knife delved into his flesh once more, twisting and torturing the doctor, who beagn to fall limply to the ground. Dave only caught him just before he hit the floor. He felt tears creeping to his eyes, overwhelmed by the cold-blooded violence of the event he had just witnessed. He heard the sound of footsteps as the door opened and closed.  
  
Carter's eyes stared up at Dave, his voice hoarse and strained as he whispered, "It was my fault, I...didn't listen...Lucy..." he trailed off as Dave panicked about what to do.  
  
"It's no-one's fault, man, come on," Dave pleaded, feeling his jeans become stained with Carter's blood. He winced as he prized his eyes open againd, struggling for breath.  
  
Fear crept into his eyes, "Is Lucy..."  
  
"She's fine," Dave confirmed, "But he got the new med-student."  
  
Carter sighed as his eyes rolled back beneath his eyelids, "My fault..."  
  
"Carter!?"  
  
  
*********  
  
  
"You cheat, Thomas Eugene Paris!" Harry Kim protested, wiping his neck with a Starfleet towel. Mentally denying that Tom had beaten him so easily at Hoverball.  
  
"Face the facts, Harry," Tom laughed, "I am just too good."  
  
"Too good a cheater, you mean," Harry replied, as Tom walked up to the console outside Holodeck 3, "What are you doing, Tom. Stalking B'Elanna?"  
  
Tom analysed the screen, "Computer, what programme is running?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as the computer spurted out a holoprogramme code, "Authorisation Torres, safety protocols over-ruled authorisation Paris."  
  
Tom opened the door, "What the hell?"   
  
"What are you doing, Tom? Crashing B'Elanna's programme?" Harry joined him as they edged into the programme and rushed to the door of the hospital.  
  
They were hit instantly by the smell of disinfectant and panic in the Emergency Room. Tom, who used this programme for training with The Doctor, expertly negotiated the corridors until he found the place where all the staff were running to.  
  
"Oh my god!" A thick Croatian accent exclaimed, "Chuni, roll over that gurney! Abby, Chen, Lydia...we'll take Carter."  
  
"I wanna take Carter."  
  
"No, Dave," the man replied, "go get changed, we can handle this."  
  
A gurney rolled past Harry and Tom as they stood outside the door, on it lay a young man in a dress shirt, tie, braces and slacks pushed by the Croatian, a dark haired woman, an older nurse who was on the verge of tears and a Chinese doctor who was calling the victims name repeatedly to assess his state of conciousness.  
  
"No I can't stay on the line," a large black nurse yelled down a phone from another corridor.  
  
Tom entered the room and reeled back at the sight he saw. B'Elanna was laid on a hospital gurney, a tube stuck out of her mouth whilst a nurse and a doctor carrying a crutch pushed her out of the room to the other trauma facility.  
  
They followed her, confused by her critical condition, "Oh, god, there weren't any safety protocols." Harry gasped, tapping his com badge.   
  
Suddenly they were moved by a seismic shock underneath their feet, "Paris to the Bridge."  
  
The commline was dead, "Kim to sickbay."  
  
They waited without any positive response, "I'm going for help, you stay with B'Elanna." Harry retraced his steps quickly whilst Tom headed after Torres.  
  
The pace in the trauma room was different to any medical emergency he had experienced in the sickbay, which usuall involved just himself and the doctor and maybe a nurse. Here, in each room, there could be up to four doctors, two medical students and seven nurses at one time.   
  
Paris gulped as he watched the characters work. He was glad that Dr. Weaver was working on Torres, she had the most knowledge of all the characters. But he knew that the situation wasn't good. B'Elanna had been attacked in exactly the same way Lucy had, and this was not a good sign. He looked on dazed as the medical professionals worked calmly, in a way different to how they had treated Carter and Lucy. The same urgency, but less passion.  
  
"Tracheal lac, lacerations to L6, L5, mid abdomen, two in lower right quadrant," Weaver barked, "Lily, get Benton in for a trach, page Mark, Elizabeth, inform the OR, ultrasound, type and cross, 2 litres of saline IV, 4 units of O neg on the rapid infuser."  
  
"What else?" A nurse asked.  
  
"LFT, chest film, lytes, 5 NS fluid draw, and a central line."  
  
A shrill tone filled the room a few minutes into their struggle for Torres' life, "V-Fib."  
  
"Paddles, 120. Clear," Paris' heart sank as B'Elanna slipped further away.  
  
"No pulse."  
  
"Dammit, 130. Clear."  
  
"Still no pulse."  
  
Weaver sighed, "Thorocotomy tray, sternal saw."  
  
Two other doctors entered the room, the balding male gowned up, "Whoa, a patient did this?"  
  
The woman grabbed a scalpel, "I'll cut," she made an incision as the Croatian doctor entered the room and stood ready after being briefed by a nurse.  
  
Kim pushed open the door as Weaver powered up the saw, Paris felt as though he might throw up. The young ensign also looked on in terror as everyone fell quiet and there was a horrifying sound of metal on bone, as Torres' sterile dressed chest was prized open.  
  
"Pericardial sac is lacerated, needle, 6-0 nylon, quick!" The English surgeon barked, blood spurting up at her face.  
  
Kim nudged Tom whose mouth was open in fright, "Tom, we can't get out, some conduits are frazzled...and, oh god. The com link won't work. What do we do?"  
  
Paris' voice was hoarse, "You have a tricorder?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Bring the Doc on-line here and replicate some medical supplies."  
  
"140. Clear," Weaver ordered.  
  
"Sinus tach," announced the Croatian doctor.  
  
There was a flicker and the holographic doctor appeared next to a few items of 23rd century medical gadgetry, "Please state the...my god!"  
  
The Doctor picked up a medical tricorder and scanned Torres, "What the hell are you doing?" Asked Weaver, whilst the surgeon attempted to suction the thoracic cavity.  
  
"Lt. Paris, I need your assistance, the dermo regenerator if you please," the Doctor worked quickly and rolled his eyes, "I've used this programme at least once a day, and she never remembers my name!"  
  
Paris quickly handed the Doctor the requested item and stroked B'Elanna's hair, "Come on, B'Elanna. Come on!"  
  
Suddenly the floor lurched beneath their feet and there was a huge explosion before the holographic images started to degrade around them. The ensign noticed a shiny object falling from B'Elanns' pocket as a nurse bagged up her clothes, he sighed in relief- she had been working on the emitter. Quickly Harry lunged forwards and attached the Doctor's mobile emitter before the programme disappeared from around them, leaving them trapped inside the holodeck, with only a holodoctor and a medical tricorder.  
  
  
  
WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?  
  
a) What do you think should happen next, in the last installment?  
  
  
Feedback & voted via a.t.e.c.  
  
Feel free to archive, just tell me where annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Momento Mori

Title: "Momento Mori"  
Author: Anna Rousseau annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk  
Series: IntERactive Fiction Part Six  
Genre: ER/VOY Crossover  
Rating: PG 13 (blood and guts)  
Summary: B'Elanna is dying and she, the Doctor, Tom and Harry are stuck in the holodeck trying to save her life after the ER programme fails.  
WARNING: Concentration is needed, and so is careful reading otherwise you will not get what is going on ie. who is real, and who is a photonic lifeform...I aim to confuse.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know why WB gets all the credit when I invented the characters...hmm, nine o clock is it? Time for my medication....  
  
Disclaimer for disclaimer: WB, Constant C, Amblin own all the characters of ER, whilst Paramount own the crew of USS Voyager.  
  
  
  
  
If anyone is wondering, this is the last part and I have been pretty cryptic with some of the titles, maybe a little explanation is due, this isn't that enthralling so feel free to skip...  
  
1)"Paging Dr. Torres, Holosuite 2" 'Calling, Dr. Hathaway', isn't it - season three  
2)"The Party" Boring, eh?  
3)"Behind the Door" Ashamed to say, an SVH book, eek  
4)"Erase/Rewind" yes, after the Cardies, best band ever  
5)"Breathless" nicked it from Mutt Lange's song via The Corrs  
6)"Momento Mori" season 4 episode of the X-Files when Scully discovers she had a terminal brain tumour  
  
  
RESULTS:  
  
Through out this series I have had an overwhelming response, the biggest feedback session was triggered by 'Erase/Rewind', and I have enjoyed all your suggestions. The weakess feedback was on 'Breathless' partly because I didn't give any options, but anyway, my trustly Trekker pal Sarah 'Ro Laren' Bradley came up with a peach of an idea which I'm going try and mix with the excellent a.t.e.c suggestions. Thanks everyone, I must say completeing a fic series is one of the hardest things to do. Maybe we'll have other Trek characters in the holodecks if anyone else likes that idea. Of course, killing off Neelix, Harry and Tom would be a priority, Michelle H!  
  
  
1)"OK so Isn't there a Jeffrey's tube there that they used in Killing Game? Harry goes in search of supplies and returns too late Torres is dead, but power has been restored so holodeck is running, the doc uses a mix of 23rd and 21st century technology to revive her (the holoprogram started back up where it stopped). Torres is fine eventually and feels that she achieved something in the program to Tom's surprise she insists on trying his other ER holoprogrammes on one condition, she leaves the safeties on and doesn't go off on some 'hollow person cause' as Mulder said........THE END. Finite etc." Sarah 'Ro Laren' Bradley  
  
2)"What to happen next? Well, they will save Torres, of course, then Kerry will mercilessly question the holodoc about who he is and what in the Hell he thought  
he was doing in her "ER". Carter will live as well, and Lucy will show up to  
help at the end of that trauma, blaming herself for not going directly upstairs  
sooner to get someone from psych down to look at Sobriki." Cathy 3 Votes  
  
3)"Well they have to save B'Elanna some way allowing Tom and her to have a "quality" moment at the end of the piece. How about the holodeck come back on bit by bit, So they have more equipment than the tricorder? That would make the doc work a bit more. Now if I could only figure a way to get Romano in to start quizzing them on what went on!" Darragh  
  
  
  
"MOMENTO MORI" Part Six  
=======================  
  
"Oh, shi-" Tom Paris cursed, cut off as the ship lurched beneath their feet for the third time.  
  
The Doctor ran his medical tricorder over Torres' body frantically, the extent of her injuries was like nothing he imagined in his silent photonic sleep. It made a lump rise in his throat as he uncharacteriscally panicked, not sure what he could do with her. It was the only time he had ever doubted his medical abilities. Torres was going to die.  
  
Harry Kim walked backwards and forwards across the floor, every so often staring at B'Elanna, sighing and burying his face in his hands. He continued pacing, muttering quietly in a confused way.  
  
"Ensign!" The Doctor barked, "Stop wearing a hole in the floor." His photonic nerves were frazzled at the complexity of the situation as he tried to figure out what the best course of action would be. Torres' thoracic cavity had been opened and she was bleeding severely from the sternal enterance, her face was pale from her near exsanguinated state. Her breath was nearly non-existant.  
  
Harry rushed over to one of the walls of the holodeck and started yanking at a manual lever. "Thank god for the Jefferies Tube," the young ensign sighed as he crawled into the small space that was usually reserved for engineering repairs, or as the case may be, emergencies.  
  
He was joined shortly by Tom who was amazed to see that the Jefferies Tube was still accessable, "I forgot about this, we used in that World War simulation the Hirogens put us through."  
  
Harry gulped as he stopped crawling along the reflective metal tube, "Tom!"  
  
"What?" Replied the lieutenant, sticking his head into the portal and taking his gaze off B'Elanna.  
  
"We're...I..." Harry stammered.  
  
Tom crawled in after his friend, after one last check on B'Elanna's worsening medical status.  
  
Then he saw what Harry had discovered.   
  
Harry's hands were pressed against what seemed to be thin air. He couldn't advance any further, it was if a force field had been erected where a safety route should have been.  
  
Tom grabbed his tricorder and scanned the area around him, taking in the readings with a look of disbelief. Within seconds he had scrambled out of the Jefferies Tube and was on his way to B'Elanna.  
  
The Doctor was running his fingers over her face, closing her eyelids," I'm...she's...I'm sorry Mr. Paris," he quietly stammered as he made a few more readings. B'Elanna was now cold and riga mortis was setting in, at an alarming rate. Her muscles relaxed, her cold body sighed as all the remaining air was expelled from her lungs.  
  
Tom ran the tricorder over her body and made a firm conclusion based on the identical results he had received from the scans he had made on all present.  
  
"Doc, this holodeck is a photonic projection...this...she's a holodeck representation, we all are!" Tom said, looking down at B'Elanna who faded into the floor. "What in Hell is going on around here?"  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway was having a bad day. First off, Chakotay was coming down with something she guessed had been contracted by a set of Taxillian hitch-hickers they picked up from a class-B planet the previous week. Now she was having to deal with a security breach amongst one of her senior staff.  
  
"Captain," Tom Paris started from his position in the pilots seat. He had been there after a shower stop direct from the Hoverball game, Harry had joined him for their bridge shift at the same time, both men were surprised to hear about B'Elanna's activities. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he new she wasn't in any real danger. She had learnt her lesson after the last scare- hadn't she?   
  
"Yes, Tuvok," she barked as she realised her Vulcan security officer had asked her a question. She ignored Paris and his incessent questioning as she looked ruefully at the seventh drained cup of coffee that morning.  
  
"What do you want me to do about Lieutenant Torres?" The Vulcan asked calmly from tactical.  
  
The words were about to come out of her mouth when Seven of Nine hailed her commbadge, "Captain, report to Holodeck 2."  
  
She sighed as she left her station, "Tuvok, you have the bridge."  
  
  
****************************  
  
"So, Seven, you're saying that this pulsar is interferring with the holodecks?" Janeway asked, sipping the coffee she had replicated on the way to her meeting.  
  
"Precisely," the Borg answered, continuing with her barrage of theories, "this would explain why the holodecks have been malfuntioning, what with the strange asthetics of the pulsar and the nearby nebulae, it seems as if it is a place of much activity regarding stars and magnetic fields. Holodeck Two is inaccessable from all doors and the connecting Jefferies tubes, the computer indicates that Lt. Torres is present, but all our hails have been ignored, or not received."  
  
"And that would also explain the trouble we've had with the Doctor," she thought back to his lack of concentration during the examination of Chakotay, only earlier that day, which had led to his malfunction- which had been solved in a few minutes by Harry Kim who had arrived with a strained muscle in the sickbay after a game of Hoverball with Tom Paris.  
  
She sipped her coffee, "And the fact we had a holoprogramme of an empty holodeck, the Doctor, Harry and Tom running in the other suite. It seems to have merged, all different parts of different programmes. It seems to be creating its own simulations- but why?"  
  
Seven wore an expression that Janeway couldn't quite identify, "Captain, if that theory is true, the crew members could've easily have been simulated by past computer databases. If that is the case, the holorepresentation of Lt. Torres dying would've had to have come from some where."  
  
Janeway rubbed her temples, willing the impending headache to retreat from where it had come from, "Hmmph."  
  
Seven cleared her throat but did not lower her voice, "Captain, are you aware that Lt. Torres attempted to override the holodeck's safety functions with Lt. Paris authorisation?"  
  
"Yes, yes, but what can I do when there is no way in or out and no method of shutting the thing down?"  
  
"Site to site transport-" Seven attempted.  
  
"Not from that suite!" Janeway replied anxiously, downing the last of the caffeinated drink with the precision of a liquer drinker.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Torres wrenched her eyes open and stared across the floor, splattered with her blood. She fought desperately against the waves of unconciousness threatening to drown her, gasping in its turmoil with quick shallow breaths.  
  
She could see Sobricki in the corner, muttering to himself in the throes of insanity. He passed the sharp, shiny object from hand to hand, its metallic glitter lighting the dim room in brief flashes of dazzling white.  
  
Torres became aware of the hopelessness of her situation, remembering how she had violated the safety precautions that the captain had imposed on her. Her mistakes were emblazoned on her neck, back and stomach- killing her slowly with excrutiating pain.  
  
She willed someone to come and find her: anyone, a holodeck character, Tom, Harry, even Seven, she didn't care. Torres wasn't ready to die.  
  
Then she heard it. A series of footsteps, approaching the door, their owners talking then stopping.  
  
At last the sound of the hinges of a door opening, which was the last thing Torres heard before she sunk under the cold comfort of a pain induced state of unconciousness.  
  
*******************************  
  
  
A small foot tapped impatiently against the floor of the elevator, whilst its owner filcked back her highlighted hair.  
  
At last the elevator doors opened and Lucy Knight exited, chart in hand. Immediately she was hit by the sense of panic in the ER. She stood there for a minute gazing open mouthed at the squad of policemen cordoning off Curtain Three. As she neared the the area, she saw the cause for concern, the whole floor of the patient treatment area was covered in an abnormal amount of blood. It was then that she noticed that her patient was missing.  
  
"Any news on the suspect?" Asked a tall black police officer picking his way through various objects in the room.  
  
"He's a pysch case, they think he went nuts all of a sudden, amazed he didn't stab that other doctor," an older hispanic cop replied, as he pulled the tape across the third door.  
  
Lucy was in a state of shock, confused, worried that what ever had happened was her fault.  
  
Suddenly, her attention was drawn to a gurney being rolled down the hallway.  
  
"Stay with me man, come on, stay with me!" Peter Benton ordered as they came into view, "Dave, we've got him, go help Kerry!"  
  
She approached the gurney and peered over the heads of Dr. Chen and Lydia. Lucy was struck with fear and nausea as she saw who the patient was.  
  
His fluffy chestnut hair was streaked with red, the sheet underneath his bare chest was tiedyed with his own blood, his eyes darted from one person to the next.  
  
"Carter!" Lucy exclaimed as she moved over to the gurney, not sure what to say or do.  
  
"Whoa, a patient did this?" Mark Greene's voice asked as he appeared behind them with Elizabeth Corday.  
  
"How many units?" The woman surgeon inquired.  
  
Benton was still concentrated on Carter and he barked back at her absentmindedly, "Go, Elizabeth, Kerry needs you."  
  
Lucy fought back the tears in her eyes and avoided Carter's as she started to talk, now fully aware of the traumatic event that had involved her patient and teacher.  
  
"I'm sorry...I, didn't...god, Carter, please...be okay," she broke off overwhelmed by the situation. She helped Benton and Lydia roll the gurney into the elevator she had just disembarked.  
  
Lucy placed her small hand on top of his, which bore his dried blood. Unexpectedly he folded her hand in his and Carter's glassy eyes met hers, they were pained and anxious as he talked in a weak and breaking voice, "It's not...your fault, Lucy. I'm...just glad," he gulped, "it..wasn't...you."  
  
Benton saw his student slip away, "Come on, stay with me man."  
  
Lucy gasped and whispered quietly as she gripped his hand, "Stay with me, Carter, stay with me."  
  
************************  
  
Lt. Carey struggled to release one of the panels outside holodeck two. Finally there was a hiss and he peered inside, a tool grapsed in his left hand.  
  
He spotted the problem after a few seconds, amazed at the simplicity of the once perplexing conumdrum, within minutes he turned towards the assembled crew, gave the captain a nod and replaced the tool in the Starfleet issue kit.  
  
Captain Janeway stepped inside the holodeck, feeling at home in the cold streets of Chicago, "Computer, engage safety protocols, authorization Janeway Kappa Delta Zeta."  
  
The computer was silent for a moment then its acknowledgement filled the still night air, "Safety protcols on line."  
  
Within seconds they were met by a group of security guards who refused to let them pass.  
  
"Let me through," The Doctor said, appearing from no-where, and showing the guard a CCH ID card. He had a habit of activating himself nowadays, which wasn't a bad thing, Janeway mused.  
  
"OK, you can, but you lot scram," the guard replied, letting the Doctor through. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, no media, OK?"  
  
Janeway looked on, shocked, "What happened here?"  
  
The guard was about to answer when an ambulance drew up and unloaded a man wearing barely any clothes, kicking and screaming.  
  
"Are you sure that's him?" One of the people asked.  
  
"We found him walking around in the middle of the road, got hit by a car," a paramedic exclaimed.  
  
"What is going on?" Janeway asked to anyone around her, her anger growing by the minute.  
  
********************  
  
"Ooh, we've gotta pumper here!" Robert Romano exclaimed as he swabbed an area in the chest cavity, "Clamp!"  
  
Corday looked up from where she was working and looked at her patient, her face etched with sympathy, "It seems a great shame that we have to cut this poor girl up, only a third year, I didn't even know her."  
  
"Well it's better than the alternative," Romano commented as he ordered more suction. "She was on her first shift of her rotation, no-one seems to know her, I can't say I've heard of a Torres around County."  
  
"Hmm," Corday said as she sutured a rip in the muscle of the stomach, "Poor Carter, I really can't believe-"  
  
"Hello, doctors!" A voice came from across the room. He seemed quiet distressed as he rushed across the room, "What's her status?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Romano demaned as he cleaned an area with one hand, gesturing with the other, "Shirley, security!"  
  
"Me?" The tall man in blue scrubs replied, "I'm Dr. Amadeus Zimmerman, and I am here to assist with a new sort of proceedure."  
  
"I haven't heard of you!" Romano retorted, "Security, Shirley, NOW!"  
  
The man produced a set of shiny instruments and began to work, pushing Romano to the side, "For heaven's sake, I'm a doctor, not a pyschopath!"  
  
"Get the Hell out of here, you-"  
  
The other man sighed as Corday and the nurses looked on in disbelief, "Computer pause all holocharacters."  
  
"Affirmative," a voice replied as Romano's protests were silenced.  
  
"Hmm, Miss Torres, luckily I've done this programme before, so let's get a Greenfield filter in, shall we?" The Doctor said, talking to no-one in particular as he busied himself with a medical tricorder and a dermoregenerator  
  
Torres' only reply was the inhalation of a ventilator and a beep of the EKG.  
  
***************************  
  
  
"B'Elanna?" A soft voice accompannied a tap on her shoulder, "B'Elanna?"  
  
She complied and opened her eyes, surprised that she was alive. "Hmm?" Her chest ached, and her head felt extremely groggy.  
  
"Hi," Tom said as he reached down for her hand, watching her squint against the bright light above the sickbay's primary bio-bed.  
  
Her mouth was dry and her voice was croaky as she replied, "What happened?"  
  
Tom smiled down at her and explained quietly and slowly, "You were on the holdeck and you were injured because the safety protocols were off line. The Doc had to perform a few surgical proceedures but, you'll feel fine tomorrow, but the captain has ordered you to take as much R&R as possible."  
  
B'Elanna smiled back, "No, I meant,...what happened next in the simulation?"  
  
"What?" Tom asked, wondering why she was so concerned. He then thought back to the holodeck's logs, her excessive use of the ER simulation and her irritability.  
  
"How are Carter and Lucy?" She asked as he brushed her hair back from her face.  
  
"Carter was in surgery but he's fine, Lucy wasn't injured...don't worry, they'll all live. I even saved the simulation and programmed it to create an alternate timeline," Tom grinned at his girlfriend who's eyes had now closed because of the exertion the conversation had demanded.  
  
She smiled inwardly, knowing that she had achieved something, even if it was for two holographic simulations. With that she drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
feedback please  
  
feel free to archive this, but tell me where at annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
